Right Kind of Wrong
by Vader's Fallen Angel
Summary: On her wedding day Padme wonders about her decision.


A/N: Dedicated to ibelieveintruelove.

.

.

.

.

_This was wrong._

Every cold, logical part of Padme Amidala knew that. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was standing before the mirror, looking almost like the perfect picture of a bride. All she was missing was the delicate white lace veil perched on the counter and that dreamy idyllic smile that she was not wearing.

_This was wrong, went against everything she knew and believed, and yet…_

Her mind said no, but her heart said yes. And it wouldn't shut up. That in and of itself was strange. Usually her heart didn't take control. She felt things certainly, but she used her emotions to propel her to do greater good, to give her strength when reason told her it was hopeless and to just give up. Certainly there were logical reasons to go through with this, but when did she give her emotions permission to pull the trapdoor on her common sense and take center stage?

_This was wrong, so why did a part of her whisper, __this is right._

More importantly, when did she start listening to that part? Enough! Pacifist she may be, Padme swore she would catch that silly little voice in a dark alley one of these days.

_This was wrong. Perhaps in another universe it was right but here, now…_

Padme didn't live in another universe where it might be right. She lived in this one. She was a fighter, had always been one. She shouldn't give into his demands, should ignore the pressure, should forget that wonderfully, soul-shattering kiss on the balcony that he had poured so many emotions into that she could taste them rolling over her tongue as desire, lust, and want were overtaken by devotion, love, and need and when he– oh no. No. No. No. No. She was not going down that path, not now.

_This was wrong, this couldn't be right._

Love was a gentle soothing thing. It was quiet companionship and tender acceptance. It was slow, it was sweet, it was gentle. Love was like a lake. The top was beautiful, the depths easily explored and each day brought some new discovery, but nothing exciting, just something for the two of you to smile over and share. Love was not a firestorm. It did not burn. Love was not blazing ice blue eyes that you could feel on you even when he wasn't in the room. Love wasn't feeling as if your just one half of a whole and suddenly you realize where the other part of your soul has been hiding. Love didn't come whirling through your life when you least asked for it, leaving nothing untouched. Love didn't turn your whole world on its head for you to discover it may be better that way after all. Therefore it stood to reason that she was not in love.

_This was wrong but being around him felt so right._

She carefully fit the lace, arranging it so that just a few of her brown curls fell out. She wondered about her family. Would they condemn him on his position, or be happy she found love? No matter who that person was. Not that it mattered any more she supposed. The time for decision-making was over. It was time to go through with it. To finishing making her wedding bed to lie in it.

_Wrong or right? Right or wrong? _

Maybe this was all a mistake Padme thought as she crossed over to stand across from her husband-to-be before the holy man. But, she admitted to herself as she met the intense blue eyes across from her, if so it was a mistake she would willingly make. Their hands curled together as they met in the middle for a kiss. Her heart whispered that they were soul mates and they would have come together one way or another before all coherent thought disappeared. As they drew back she saw the flash of triumph in her new husband's eyes and knew that they would have indeed ended up married one way or another, if for no other reason than he would not have permitted otherwise.

_This was wrong, but right. Perhaps the wrong kind of right._

Their hands clasped they turned to face the universe for the first time as man and wife as the holy man presented them.

_Or maybe the right kind of wrong._

"Ladies and gentlemen, gentlebeings of the Galaxy, I present to you the Lord and Lady Vader."


End file.
